pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadrian Werley
Hadrian Isaac Werley is a bright young wizard who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2010. A true hatstall, after much deliberation the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw House -- although the Hat maintains he would have done well in Slytherin. He achieved seven O.W.L.s in his fifth year, including an Outstanding in Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology. Additionally, he achieved seven N.E.W.T.s in his seventh year, including Outstanding in Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. While in school, he spent a good deal of time devoted to his studies -- particularly Transfiguration -- but he was also a talented Quidditch player, and was a Chaser for Ravenclaw's House team, in addition to serving as a Prefect and ultimately being appointed as Head Boy. He currently serves as a member of the Wizengamot within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is also a member of the Vindication, and is a member of the Elder Futhark circle, where he is known as Tiwaz. He is an animagus, able to change himself into a black cat at will; his distinguishing markings are white bands encircling his left foreleg, mirroring the scars of his Unbreakable Vow. Family Life Hadrian grew up an only child to wealthy pureblood parents. Both of his parents attended Hogwarts before him, and both were sorted into Ravenclaw, although many members of his mother's family were sorted into Slytherin during their time at school. Although not an overt blood supremacist, Hadrian was raised with traditional pureblood values, and has alluded to participating in Muggle-baiting. Hadrian's mother Aldreda is a locally renowned chanteuse who is always keen to share advice with other aspiring singers when she isn't busy orchestrating high-society events and perpetually networking with other pureblood families. Hadrian's father Cyneric collects and trades magical artifacts, assisting the Vindication in acquiring valuable assets. Hadrian shares his father's interest in artifacts and as he has grown older, he has begun his own collection, taking a particular interest in cursed items and artifacts -- including objects purchased from questionable shops in Knockturn Alley. During the previous Wizarding Wars, the Werley family kept themselves removed from much of the direct fighting, but offered support and aid to blood supremacists, although several of Hadrian's distant cousins "went soft" and actively fought against Voldemort (one of whom married the great-uncle of former Hogwarts Potions Master Joel Mansfield), supporting the rights of Muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards. After the fall of Voldemort in 1998, the Werley family adopted the official Ministry position that the Death Eater threat was gone, and denied any claims that a new threat was rising against Muggleborn headmistress Esmeralda Dragyn, and vehemently opposed her appointment as headmistress. Acquired Abilities Through the Vindication, Hadrian has received training in occlumency and has learned to cast Expecto Agonum. Shortly after graduating Hogwarts, he became an animagus and is able to transform into a black cat at will, his distinguishing marks mirroring Unbreakable Vow scars on his left foreleg. The Vindication At the end of Hadrian's sixth year, he received an invitation to a gathering of "similar-minded individuals" in the Forbidden Forest, looking to fulfill their quest for glory, slake their thirst for knowledge, or satisfy their ambition for power. At the beginning of his seventh year, he and the other students selected to join the Vindication branded themselves with the Vindication's sigil and took an Unbreakable Vow in pairs never to discuss the Vindication outside their group without another member's explicit permission. Hadrian's Vow -- paired with Gillian Chow's -- also stipulated that they must do everything in their power to keep Gillian's younger brother Griffin Chow, Hadrian's boyfriend, from harm. Hadrian's Vindication brand -- on his left wrist -- and his Unbreakable Vow scars are both hidden from sight through the use of a Fidelius Charm, with his close friend and "duckling" Fiona Crawford serving as Secret Keeper. Category:Characters Category:The Vindication